


Pumpkins, Pumpkins

by punkstealer



Series: Stetopher Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adding Stiles into their relationship, Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Not really it's more implied/mentioned tbh, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Stetopher Week, Stetopher Week 2018, fall fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstealer/pseuds/punkstealer
Summary: Prompt: Fall fluff.Chris and Peter have been trying to seduce Stiles into their relationship, but it seems like Stiles is too oblivious. Even though they've slowly been stealing Stiles things from his house and moving it into theirs.





	Pumpkins, Pumpkins

Chris let’s out a resigned sigh as he walks into his house and hears Peter and Stiles arguing. Again. At this point in his life Chris thought that things would have wound down. Allison would be off at college while he and Victoria continued to dodge the hunter lifestyle. Oh, it would have been so simple. But no. His life consists of him and his werewolf boyfriend trying to seduce a 19 year old into joining their relationship. At least Allison is at college; he gets one point for predicting that.

He goes to toss his keys and wallet into the basket by the door, but stops his when he sees a gourd with lopsided googly eyes standing in front of it. Chris gently picks it up for a closer look and can see that the still wet glue is slowly sliding one eye lower. Instead of putting it back on the cut toilet paper roll stand Chris places a finger on the eye to keep it in place and kicks the door closed behind him. He can’t help but let his lips pull up in one side.

“Christopher, is that you?” Peter calls from somewhere deeper in the house. And is soon followed by Stiles excited, “Come here!”

Chris rolls his eyes, Peter knows damn well who just came in, but allows himself to follow the voices into the kitchen. Where he comes to a halt and looks around the room; somewhere deep inside of him he’s already accepted that this is his life now.

“What’s all of this?” Chris asks as he lifts an eyebrow to the two men at the kitchen table, pumpkins perched in front of each of them with an assortment of crafts laying around them.

“Hey!” Stiles looks up at him and beams. He has a smear of red glitter down the side of his left cheek, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “We’re decorating some pumpkins for Halloween, but we decided to wait for you to carve them. We also got you a coffee.”

Chris looks over to wear Stiles is nodding his head and sees the kitchen counter covered with a variety of pumpkins. Some are so small that he’s sure he could fit a couple in one hand. In front of one of the bigger pumpkins is a to-go cup from their favorite coffee shop.

“Although,” Peter drawls out as Chris finishes observing the explosion of pumpkins that’s in the kitchen. “Stiles _demanded_ that we get coffee he got some children’s drink.”

Stiles turns to glare at Peter and points an accusing finger in his face, “It is not! It’s _pumpkin spice_. We just got _pumpkins_. It’s a theme and I’m sorry if you don’t understand that.”

“It seems more like you killed one and are drinking it in front of them.”

Chris snorts as he places the gourd on the table, to join the rest of them, and grabs his coffee before taking a seat opposite the two bickering men.

“Well, someone’s gotta show them who’s boss.” Stiles mutters then gets louder after a brief pause. “Anyway, since you’re back that means we can start carving them. First look what I made.”

Stiles spins the orange pumpkin around and Chris nearly chokes on his coffee. On it there’s a cartoon styled werewolf with big, blue googly eyes and red glitter around his muzzle. Peter has a challenging look in his eyes, almost daring Chris to say something about Stiles’ creation.

“Is that Peter?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I really like the look of murder that he has going on in his eyes.”

Stiles lets out a laugh at Chris’ joke, but doesn’t say anything else. He, instead, makes a big scene of sweeping a majority of the crafts on the table to the side, it’s balancing on the edge and just waiting to tip onto the floor.

“But it’s carving time! Chris since you weren’t there to pick out the pumpkin you get to pick which one you’re carving first.” Stiles has a look of pure determination on his face; he’s ready to argue Chris into submission, but Chris doesn’t give any objections.

Peter clears his throat loudly, making Chris pause before he could stand up, and has his eyebrow arched up, “Am I not allowed to show my creation?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, but doesn’t stop smiling as Peter slowly, very slowly, turns the pumpkin around. Instead of a drawing or design it’s a bunch of googly eyes glued on it; the sizes and colors varying, but not making a distinct patter.

“And what the hell is that?” Peter gives Chris an appalled look at hi, very valid, question.

“It means that I’m always watching-”

“It means,” Stiles loudly interrupts Peter. “That he’s a Creeperwolf and lurking around to watch people. Now pick your pumpkin! Oh, and can you bring some of your hunting knives for us to use?”

Chris picks out a decent sized one, not too small that his hands dwarf it and not too big that he’s worried about dropping it. He looks over his shoulder to shoot Peter and Stiles a look. “Oh is that what this is about? You’re just using me for my good knives.”

“Yes.”

“Noo.”

Peter and Stiles speak at the same time then look at one another, clearly deciding on who’s right. Chris shakes his head as he places his pumpkin on the table and goes to fetch his hunting bag that he left by the door.

-

It’s hours later by the time the three of them are finished carving their pumpkins. Stiles manages to make a complete mess of himself and his clothing; he has the innards and seeds stuck on his shirt and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, but he still manages to get them caked from the pumpkin.

“So, uh, can I borrow a shirt?” Stiles asks as he shakes off on arm, a string of the pumpkin guts flies off and lands on the table.

Peter rolls his eyes, clearly aware that he’s the one who will be left to clean it all up, and nods. “You know where everything is.”

Chris doesn’t even try to be subtle as he goes to lean against the counter in order to watch Stiles leave the room; Peter only glances for a couple of seconds before he begins cleaning up the table. The two stay in a comfortable silence as they, mainly Peter, keeps an ear out for Stiles as he walks up the stairs and into the master bedroom. They share a closet, and dresser, but a few months ago they made space for Stiles to hang his clothes too. It’s been a slow process of sneakily taking and keeping Stiles things until the point where he’s moved in.

They obviously have their work cut out for them, because Stiles hasn’t seemed to notice. This is the first time that he’ll be looking in the closet though, and it’ll be hard to miss the section of his clothes that are in the front, followed by Peter, and then Chris has his things in the back. He only has a few dress shirts hanging in the closet; it’s mostly his spare hunting things that he can’t keep laying around.

“You could help me.” Peter says over his shoulder as he turns to glare at the older man.

Chris can feel his mouth curl up in an involuntary smile as he leers at Peter’s form that is bent over the table to scrub away all the pumpkin guts. “I could, but I won’t.”

“Is that so?” Peter tosses the towel he is using onto the table and turns around to watch Chris. “And why not? Are you too good to get a little dirty?”

Chris uncrosses his arms and takes a few steps closer so they’re standing chest to chest, enjoying the way Peter’s eyes dropping to half-mast. Peter’s body practically radiates heat and it engulfs Chris like a warm embrace. “I can think of better ways to get ‘a little dirty.’”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Peter is pushing forward and bringing Chris into a searing kiss; a violent clash of tongues and teeth. Chris runs his hand down Peter’s back and Peter brings his hands up to lace into Chris’ hair.  It doesn’t take long for either of them to get lost in the moment; hands wondering and tongues battling.

Stiles coughs and it makes Chris pull apart from Peter, almost tripping over his feet as he steps backwards, and he turns to glare at the laughing man. Peter’s lips are pulled up and his eyes ae crinkled in the corners, a clear sign of his amusement and the giveaway that he knew Stiles was coming, and Chris turns to give him a dirty look.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you guys.” Stiles flashes a grin at both of them.

“You could always come join us instead.” Peter purrs out as he steps toward the younger man, one hand already raised to run down his arm. That’s when Chris sees what Stiles is wearing; Stiles traded in his jeans for a pair of Peter’s black sweatpants, that have to be rolled up a few times to prevent himself from tripping over them, and one of Chris’ plaid shirts. Something that Peter would usually call a “tragic accident of a shirt”, but now looks like he’s enjoying the way it hands off Stiles’ lithe frame.

Stiles sputters out an incoherent jumble of words as red blotches appear on his cheeks, but Peter takes little notice as he steps closer. Instead of running his fingers down Stiles arm like Chris thought he would do, Peter cups his cheek and watches as Stiles leans into the gentle touch. The blush creeps farther up his face and to the tips of his ears.

Peter cautiously leans forward and gently brushes his lips against Stiles. He lets out a startled noise and jerks back; Chris steps forward, ready to pull Peter back if he needs to. However, Chris doesn’t need to interfere because Peter is already pulling away. His eyebrows furrowed together in question.

“Dude!” Stiles wide eyes shoot between Peter’s and Chris’ and he throws his arms out to the side. “You can’t just _kiss_ me!”

“Why not?”

Stiles gnaws on his lower lip as he keeps shooting looks at the two men.  Chris doesn’t need to have Peter’s werewolf abilities to tell that Stiles is nervous, body tense and ready to make a run for it, but he doesn’t know what to say to try and ease Stiles worries.

Peter is the first one to grow tired of the tense silence and lets out a huff. “Well, Stiles, why can’t I just kiss you?”

“Seriously? You’re in a relationship and your boyfriend is standing _right_ here.” Stiles has his eyebrows raised high in disbelief and makes a motion with his hand to where Chris is standing.

“I thought you were smarter than this, Stiles.”

Peter lets out a disappointed sigh and drops his hand from Stiles face. He does to step back, but stops short when Stiles lets out another high pitched noise and his arm shots out to grab onto Peter’s shirt; preventing him from moving back any further.

“Smarter than what?”

“ _This_! We’ve been patience, but this is getting ridiculous. Christopher, it’s your turn to explain.”

Chris, who’s been slowly inching forward this whole time, closes the distance to stand side-by-side to Peter and places his hand on the opposite cheek that Peter did. This time when lips touch it’s not a light brush, but instead firm and unyielding; no way of misunderstanding the signals. Stiles leans forward and tries to pull Peter closer by his fistful of shirt, but there’s no more room between the three of them.

“Oh wow,” Stiles gasps out when Chris finally pulls back. His pupils are blown wide and glazed over, something probably similar to his own facial expression at the minute.

Peter hums in agreement; his own blue eyes dancing between the two of them with a smug grin. He snakes one arm around Chris’ waist and the other around Stiles, letting the younger man relax and go limp against their frames.

“What do you guys want with me?”

“Sweetheart,” Peter gently squeezes him as he speaks. “We want whatever you’re willing to give.”

“Really?”

Chris moves away, just the slightest bit, so that he can wiggle an arm between him and Stiles and tilt his head up. “Look around.”

Stiles studies his face before moving his eyes to Peters. Whatever he sees must reassure him, because the next minute he’s stepping out of their grasp and looking around the room. He looks around the kitchen and notices small things. Like his favorite Batman mug sitting next to the coffee maker, pictures hanging on the fridge along with a shopping list that Stiles started, and finally all of the pumpkins taking up way too much space. Chris and Peter both see the minute that he realizes what’s going on.

“Are we dating? Am I _living_ here?” The words come out strangled, but Stiles doesn’t seem to notice as he flails his arm around himself to make a point.

“Finally.” Chris deadpans.

“It’s a good thing he’s so cute.” Peter and Chris nod to each other, both men are content to let Stiles ride out his emotional turmoil by himself for the time being. “Let’s watch a movie to celebrate tonight. I bought this delicious new movie about a twink getting double pene-“

Stiles chokes on his next words, face flushing a deep red, and wide eyes staring at Peter and trying to find out if he’s serious or not. “That’s not… what are you…. This isn’t…”

“Oh, dear. I think I’ve broken him already.”

“You’ll be lucky to get any sort of penetration with that attitude.” He mutters as he glares at the werewolf and Chris lets out a startling chuckle. Stiles’ eyes slide over to Chris and he grins. Without wasting a moment Stiles surges forward and presses his lips against Chris’. Peter steps behind the younger man and presses his chest against Stiles back as he nuzzles the back of his neck. Stiles lets out a small moan, both Chris and Peter try to get closer and keep Stiles between them.

“So was that a no to the movie?” Peter nips at Stiles ear. He pulls away with a startled yelp as Chris and Peter chuckle above him. Both men are pleased with their, not so, new addition to their relationship and willing to wait on doing anything sexual, but that doesn’t mean they won’t tease each other. Especially if that means Stiles is going to turn that delectable shade of red that both men love.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This was supposed to be 1,000 words, but that didn't happen.  
> My [Tumblr](https://allteenwolf-shipits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
